


Us and Them

by c3childs



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Teen Titans, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3childs/pseuds/c3childs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commentfic prompt - We found love in a hopeless place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us and Them

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've posted this year and in several months. And it's so tiny.

There is no good reason for them to work. They should explode, messily and with many casualties. He has a short fuse and extensive weaponry (his body included) and know how (but he only goes after people who deserve it, really really really deserve it or even just a little). She is the embodiment of cool, the very picture of an ice queen, but she knows just how to set him off.

They both have their staggering daddy, mommy, and abandonment issues along with assorted others that psychiatrists could win one or two Nobels working out (if they didn't end up sobbing uncontrollably or simply flip their lids).

She is stubborn though (enough to put off an interdimensional millenial years old demon bent towards annihilation of all life as it is known throughout universes), but so is he (after all, how many can say they came back to life from the dead to set things to right, and of course exact some revenge?).

So maybe they shouldn't. It's a bad idea, it can't possibly end well. They shouldn't even be able to stand each other. Everyone says so. They are a disaster waiting to happen. But everyone said that she would bring about the end of man. They said dead is dead.

These two live to prove other people wrong. To defeat losing odds and defy expectations.

So since that foggy day in Gotham downtown, when lamp light lit a halo around her head, and the air held a foreign stillness, his mouth held a soft smile. Since that moment when the city's harsh lines and angles were blunted, its gargoyles wrapped up and hidden in the fog, and the sirens somewhere far off couldnt be heard, and for a moment, Gotham was beautiful. 

Since someone (neither acknowledges who moved first, or that it happened until they do) closed the distance between them, and with one (long, melting, searching) kiss, offered the other their respective hearts. His singed, cut, bruised, and blackened with dark deeds done for good intentions. Hers is only a little better, if only because so few hands have touched it.They know to be careful and to be gentle and to experience this fully (crazy, illogical, reckless, doomed [?]) whatever this is.


End file.
